


You're royally fucked.

by tKing (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tKing
Summary: Your head hurts and you're 90% sure this is the worst hangover you've ever had.You roll over and hit something hard.You suddenly realize you're not on a bed.You suddenly realize that you're not in your home.You suddenly realize you're not even in a house.Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you're not sure what happened last night.





	1. Chapter 1

Your head hurts and you're 90% sure this is the worst hangover you've ever had.

You roll over and hit something hard. You groan and try to roll over again to get comfortable. Why is it so uncomfortable?

You suddenly realize you're not on a bed.

You suddenly realize that you're not in your home.

You suddenly realize you're not even in a house.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you're not sure what happened last night.

 

You take a look at your surroundings. You think it's an alley, but your vision's still kind of blurry, and fuck, you have a MASSIVE migraine. You take a minute to calm the aching in your head, or at least suppress it, and try to look at your surroundings once again.

You think it's an alleyway between two hotels, by the windows running up the buildings' sides. There's several bottles of alchohol around you, and possibly some broken ones as well. They look like vodka bottles, as well as vomit next to you. You assume it's yours.

It looks like it's midday by the sunlight, but you couldn't be sure. The streets buzzed with lively chatter while you can't help but glare at them all.

A breeze hits you and it's colder than it should be. You decide to inspect your clothes. Maybe there's vomit on them, too.

 

Why don't you have a shirt on?

Oh god, why don't you have pants on?

. . .

 

What the fuck happened last night?


	2. Chapter 2

You're starting to panic. The questions in your head are scaring you. You honestly want to cry.  
You're only 16 and this shouldn't be happening.

"Oh god..." You mumbled beneath your breath. You miss your mom. You miss your brother. Where even are you? Where's your phone? You need to call someone, anyone. The gut wrenching thought of you being raped won't go away and you just wish you could turn back time and have none of this ever happen.

You started grossly sobbing. You don't care that people were staring, you just want to go home and forget this ever happened. You feel sick. Sick in the sense that you're not "clean", and never will be again. You just want shower and scrub all of these feelings away, to scrub your mind and body clean. Maybe if you remembered last night it'd be better, but you don't want to know. You feel so dirty. You don't even know where your pants or shirt are.

You're shaking, your face in your hands, knees up to your almost bare chest, tears streaming down your face. You want to scream, to yell, to let it all out. You want your brother to hold you to his chest and comfort you. You want your mom to read out loud to you one of her wizard books.

After a while of crying, you eventually got up and started searching for your phone. You need to call your brother, Dirk. You finally found it under a garbage can. You bet that they've been looking for you for a while, or at least were worried. You always come back home.

You desperately search for Dirk's contact. You tap on the contact "Dirk Strider". Even though you two are brother and sister, he has the last name of his dad, who he calls his Bro, D Strider.

Anyway.

You press the call button with a shaking finger. You haven't really calmed down, your face is still blotchy and your voice is cracked.

 

"Roxy?!? Rox where the fuck are you?" Dirk answered. He sounded angry, but overall concerned. It's very unlike you to stay out this long.

"I- I don't know. Dirk I'm sc- scared. Oh god, Dirk..." You croaked out, hiccuping from crying.

"Roxy? Roxy what happened?" He questioned, you could hear the anger melt away from his words, replaced with concern.

"Pl-please come pick me up, Dirk.. Please." You cried, feeling the weakest you have ever felt.

"Roxy, check the gps on your phone and tell me where you are." He said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Okay." You replied, although shakily. You opened google maps. You're on some street called Laine Street.

"I'm on Laine Street... In some alleyway. Please, god, Dirk hurry." You whimpered out.

 

"On my way."


End file.
